MOS in Love
by siihyun.kyumin
Summary: Kyuhyun seorang murid baru yg hendak memasuki SMA, ia harus melewati 5 hari masa MOS dan dsanalah ia bertemu mentor yg sangat manis. siapakah itu? KyuMin couple mind to RNR?
1. Chapter 1

FF KyuMin/ MOS In Love / Special KyuMin Day / Yaoi / Part 1

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
OC : All member SuJu, Kyu-line  
Genre : Humor gaje XD  
Ratting : K+  
Disclaimer : FF ini murni idenya hasil mikir author menurut pengalaman pribadi author.  
Warning : Gaje,abal,typo, tidak sesuai EYD, OCC.

Summary : Kyuhyun adalah siswa baru di SMA Sapphire Blue yg harus menjalani MOS yg di pimpin oleh sunbae yg manis Lee Sungmin.

^^Happy KyuMin Day^^

Author poV

**MOS Day 1**

Masa SMA adalah masa yang paling indah dan di nantikan oleh setiap anak yg beranjak tumbuh dewasa, begitupun dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang namja yg baru saja lulus SMP dan hendak menalanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Kyuhyun lulus dari SMP dengan nilai terbaik, sehingga ia di terima di SMA khusus namja terfavorit di Seoul. Sebelum resmi menjadi siswa, Kyuhyun beserta siswa baru lainnya harus mengikuti MOS selama 5 hari di SMA Sapphire Blue tersebut.

"Pagi semua!" Sapa salah satu pengurus OSIS pada seluruh siswa baru yg sudah sejak jam 5 pagi datang ke sekolah.

"PAGI!" jawab para Siswa serentak.

"Ya selamat pagi para calon siswa baru SMA Sapphire Blue, kami di sini para OSIS akan memperkenalkan diri kami. Di mulai dari yang ujung sebelah kiri."

Pengurus OSIS itu pun menyerahkan toa (?) yg sedari tadi di bawanya pada pengurus OSIS lain yang berdiri di paling ujung sebelah kiri.

"Annyeonghaseyo, joneun Lee Donghae imnida mannaseo banggapseumnida." OSIS bernama Dongahe itu lalu menyerahkan toanya pada teman di sampingnya.

"Ne Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Hyukjae imnida. Tapi kalian bisa panggil Eunhyuk sunbae saja."

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun! Shindonghee imnida. Bangapseumnida!"

"Ehemm.. annyeonghaseyo Choi Siwon imnida, banggapseumnida."

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun! Joneun Kim Young Woon imnida, tapi kalian bisa panggil Kangin sunbae! Banggapseumnida!"

"Ne annyeonghaseyo, Yesung aka Kim Joong Woon imnida. Banggapseumnida yeorobun."

"Annyeong, Kim Heechul imnida. Banggapseumnida."

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun, joneun Lee Sungmin imnida banggapseumnida"

"Annyeong! Park Jung Soo imnida, tpi kalian bisa memangilku Leeteuk Sunbae."

"Ni hao, wo seu Tan Hangeng. Ne banggapseumnida yeorobun."

Setelah semua anggota OSIS memperkenalkan diri, toa itu kembali berpindah pada Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk. Selaku pemimpin acara atau orang yg di tunjuk menjadi MC dari kegiatanMOS ini.

"Nahh udah inget nama sunbae – sunbaenya?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"SUDAH!" Teriak para siswa serempak.

"Nah sekarang sunbae ada game nih, siapa yg bisa nebak ketua OSIS SMA Sapphire Blue ini maju kedepan!"

Ujar Leeteuk memberikan games, sebenarnya sedari tadi perkenalan diri ada beberapa kelompok siswa yg suka ribut, tapi karna masih hari pertama dan sedang waktunya perkenalan siswa – siswa itu tidak di tegur oleh para OSIS.

"Aku tau!" Ujar seorang namja jangkung sambil berdiri.

"Silahkan maju kedepan! Pilih salah satu dan tarik ke depan." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Eaaa! Kyuhyun Eaaaaa!" Teman – temannya yg lain member dukungan pada Kyuhyun.

"Yang ini sunbae!" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin maju kedepan, sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"Wooohhhh kau licik Kyu! Memilih sunbae yang manis!" Celetuk salah satu teman Kyuhyun.

"Kamu maju kedepan! Coba pilih salah satu, siapa yg ketua OSIS di sini!." Leeteuk menunjuk salah seorang namja teman Kyuhyun yg sama – sama bertubuh jangkung.

"Eaaa! Eaaa Changmin rasain!" Ujar Kyuhyun menertawakan Changmin, temannya.

Changmin maju ke depan dan tanpa ragu menarik Heechul ke depan, dan langsung mendapat tepuk tangan dari teman – temannya.

"Wkwkwkw Changmin hyung sama aja! Nyarinya sunbae yg cantik!" Teriak salah seorang namja yg merupakan teman Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Ahh berisik kau Minho! Kalau kamu tau coba tebak yg mana?" Tantang Changmin.

"Baik!" Ujar Minho menerima tantangan Changmin.

"Hahahahaha..hahahahah.." Sementara para siswa yg lain hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan 3 namja itu.

"Eh?" Leeteuk kaget saat dirinya yg di tarik Minho, sementara yg lain hanya tertawa.

3 OSIS sudah di pilih, salah satunya Sungmin yg di tarik Kyuhyun, Heechul yg di tarik Changmin lalu Leeteuk yg di tarik Minho.

"Udah ya, sekarang sunbae kasih tau siapa ketua OSISnya. Semua siap?"

"SIAP!"

"Yang bener adalah Sungmin!"

PROK PROK PROK!

"Hahahahhaha.."

Semua langsung tertawa saat Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan berjalan di depan para siswa dan OSIS lain dan bergaya melambaikan tangannya layaknya Miss Universe. Sungmin yang di gandeng oleh Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sambil mengikuti gaya Kyuhyun.

"Nah sekarang pemilihan kelas, bagi yg di sebut namanya harap baris di sebalah sana." Ujar Leeteuk member instruksi.

Satu – persatu nama para calon siswa baru di panggil, entah beruntung atau kebetulan Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho menempati kelas yang sama yaitu kelas X-1 dan di mentori langsung oleh Sungmin, sang ketua OSIS yang manis.

"Nahh ini kelas kalian, tolong jaga baik – baik lingkungan kelas kalian. Jangan sampai kotor dan banyak sampah." Ujar Sungmin memberi peringatan.

"Ne sunbaenim!" jawab para siswa.

"Ehh Sungmin sunbae, sini deh.." Ujar Kyuhyun memangil Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Jantungku sakit sunbae.." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegangi dadanya. Changmin dan Minho yg mengerti apa yg akan Kyuhyun katakana selanjutnya hanya terkikik.

"Kamu sakit? Sakit apa?" Tanya Sungmin panic.

"Sakit bengek sunbae! Hahahaha.." Celetuk Changmin.

"Ya babo! Kalau bengek gak mungkin yg sakit jantung, yg ada sesak nafas sakit paru – paru!" Ucap Minho.

"Jantungku sakit karna berdebar terlalu keras saat melihat wajah manis sunbae!" Gombal – gembel Kyuhyun.

"Cieeeehhhh..." Siswa satu kelas itu menyoraki Kyuhyun yang menggombali Sungmin.

"Ehh dasar, kirain sakit beneran. Ternyata cuman gombal – gembel gak mutu!" Ujar Sungmin jutek dan meninggalkan bangku Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun cs hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat reaksi Sungmin, mereka berfikir Kyuhyun telah menemukan mainan barunya di SMA ini.

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi.." Kangin masuk ke dalam kelas X-1.

"Nah sekarang kalian catat yel – yel ini, besok sudah harus hapal!" Ujar Kangin sambil menunjukan sebuah kertas yg di sana tertulis yel – yel.

_**Pagi MOSISBAR (Masa Orientasi SiSwa BARu)!  
Selamat pagi hei sunbaenim ganteng!  
kami ini MOSISBAR SaBu (Sapphire Blue)  
Lihat ke kanan sunbae! Lihat ke kiri sunbae!  
Hei sunbae – sunbae asyik! Asyik!**_

"Udah nyatetnya?" Tanya Sungmin pada seluruh siswa X-1.

"SUDAH!" jawab seluruh siswa serempak.

"Nah kalau gituh sekarang kita praktekin, nyanyiin bareng – bareng siap?" Ujar Kangin.

"Siap sunbaee!" Jawab Kyu-line paling keras.

Sungmin dan Kangin yang merupakan mentor kelas X-1 itu pun mengajarkan para siswa baru yel – yel plus gerakannya. Dan tentu kyu-line yang menjadi siswa ter-riweuh saat mempraktekan gerkannya.

"Gimana udah pada bisa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Udahh!" jawab seluruh siswa.

"Lanjut ke yel – yel kedua ne.." Ujar Kangin.

_**Sapa sunbae-nya dong!  
Sunbaenim!  
iya?  
Ada yang baru nih!  
apa?**_

Kami MOSISBAR SaBu,Rupa-rupa warnanya  
Kami siap ikuti, MOSISBAR 4 hari  
Ayo semua semangat! Heii! Berjuang sama – sama  
Hei semua jangan lupa, 3S prinsip kita.  
Senyum,salam,sapa!

Semua siswa baru kembali mencatat yel – yel kedua, setelah semua selesai para mentor kembali memperagakan nyanyian beserta gerakannya pada para siswa baru.

"Udah bisa ya semua?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Bissaaa!" Jawab seluruh siswa.

"Eh Sungmin sunbae tau gak, prinsip 3S itu menurut versi aku gimana." Ujar Kyuhyun tiba – tiba.

"Enggak, emang apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"S yang pertama itu adalah Starcraft, S yang kedua adalah Say No To Sayur! Dan S yang terakhir adalah Sungmin sunbae." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi – lagi mengeluarkan jurus gombalan mautnya.

"Woooohhh!" Seisi kelas menyoraki Kyuhyun.

PLETAK!

"Ihh kamu sukanya ngegombal mulu!" Sungmin menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Heh anak baru udah berani ya sama sunbae-nya, asal tau aja ya Sungmin itu namjachinguku!" Ujar Kangin sinis pada Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Enggak itu bohong!" Sungmin buru – buru mengelak.

"Ah sunbae, dari pada sama beruang madu mending sama aku yang kece ini." Ujar Kyuhyun kepedean.

Lagi – lagi seisi kelas menyoraki Kyuhyun. MOS di hari pertama ini berlangsung dengan lancar, tak luput dari kehebohan Kyuhyun dan kawan – kawannya yang asalnya bertiga, kini bertambah menjadi 6 orang karna mreka bertemu dengan 3 siswa lain yg kebetulan duduk satu jajar dengan mereka. Yaitu, Zhoumi,Henry dan Ryeowook.

"Ini tulis perlengkapan dan makanan apa saja yang harus di bawa besok!" Sungmin menuliskan di papan tulis teka – teki makanan yg harus di pecahkan para siswa dan perlengkapan lain.

_**Perlengkapan : Tas karung beras, Balon gas warna biru, Topi pak tarno (?), kursi goyang.  
Makanan : Minuman berdarah tanpa soda, Permen jejak kaki berdarah, Singkong penguin kesukaan jerry, buah malam minggu, paralon Italy.**_

"Wahh buset, kita di dandanin kayak gembel beneran besok?" Ujar Changmin.

"Kamu aja yang kayak gembel, aku mah di gimanain aja tetep kece." Narsis Kyuhyun selangit.

"Hoekk gak salah tuh kece? Yang ada kayak pemulung hahha.." Ledek Zhoumi.

"Inget ya! Bawa perlengkapan semua ini, dan kumpul di sini jam 5!" Ujar Kangin.

Semua siswa menggangguk patuh, setelah selesai di beri pengarahan mereka pun pulang kerumah dan mulai berburu makanan yg di perintahkan oleh OSIS untuk mereka bawa._**  
**_

**MOS Day 2**

MOS hari kedua berlangsung, jam 5 subuh para calon siswa baru sudah berkumpul di jalan dengan menggunakan perlengkapan yg kemarin sudah di perintahkan oleh OSIS.

"Wkwkwkwk Kyuhyun mirip gembel asli hahahaha.." Tawa Kyu-line pecah saat mlihat pimpinan mereka datang dngan menggunaka topi pak tarno (?), menjinjing tas karung di sebelah kiri, dan balon di sebelah kanan.

"Ya! Memang kalian enggak? Liat dong kalian juga jadi kayak anak gembel!" Balas Kyuhyun tak terima di tertawakan.

"Hei udah cepet baris!" Teriak Heechul sunbae.

"Sunbae mau denger yel – yelnya! Ayo semua nyanyiin! Sapa sunbaenya dong!"

Para siswa mulai menyanyikan yel – yel yang kemarin telah di ajarkan oleh mentor masing – masing sambil berjalan menuju sekolahan mereka.

"Kurang keras! Kalian gak di ajarin apa sama mentor – mentornya! Ayo nyanyiin yang keras!" Teriak Donghae.

"STOP! Sekarang ganti, nyanyiin lagu topi saya bundar tapi di ganti sama 'anu'. Ayo cepet!" Kali ini Eunhyuk yang berteriak memberi instruksi.

Yahh hari – hari penuh penyiksaan telah di mulai, semuanya bernyanyi dengan keras di selingi tawa saat mereka mengganti kata 'topi' menjadi 'anu'.  
Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sekolah mereka dan di bariskan lagi sesuai urutan kelas.

"Pagi semua!" Sapa Leeteuk.

"PAGI!" Jawab seluruh siswa serempak.

"Ayo harus semangat ini masih pagi, nahh gimana biar tambah semangat sunbae ajarin tepuk semangat neee?"

"Neeee!"

"Ayo semua OSIS kumpul di depan!"

Atas instruksi Leeteuk para OSIS berkumpul di depan para siswa.

"Tepuk semangat! Prok! Prok! Uuu! Uuu! Prok !Prok! Uuu! Uuu! Prok! Prok! Wuaaaaa!"

"Hahahahha.."

Semua tertawa melihat tingkah para OSIS mereka yang memperagakan tepuk semangat.

"Gimana masih semangat?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Masihh dong!" celetuk Changmin.

"Hahahahaha.." semua kembali tertawa.

"Tepuk Sungmin sunbae! Prok! Prok! Sungmin,Sungmin! Prok! Prok! Manis,Manis! Prok! Prok! Muachhhh!"

"Bwahhahahaha.."

Semua tertawa setelah mendengar Kyuhyun yang nyeletuk sendiri mempraktekan tepuk semangat tapi kata – katanya dig anti dengan nama Sungmin. OSIS ikut tertawa, sementara Sungmin sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil tetapi wajahnya telah bersemu merah.

"Sudah – sudah, sekarang kalian masuk kelas masing – masing dengan tetib nee!" Ujar Leeteuk kembali memberi instruksi.

"Sunbae! Aku gak mau masuk kekelas!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ihh kamu ya! Dasar cengos! Cepet baris masuk kelas!" omel Sungmin.

"Aku gak mau sunbae, aku maunya masuk kelas hati Sungmin sunbae aja." Dan lagi Kyuhyun menebar gombal- gembelnya.

"Cieehhhh.." Anggota OSIS menyoraki Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Masuk gak? Klo gak lari keliling lapangan 100x!" ancam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun takut dan akhirnya menurut kata Sungmin, ia berbaris bersama yang lain dan mulai memasuki kelasnya.

"Wahh sepertinya Sungmin hyung memiliki fans baru nee.." Goda Eunhyuk.

"Diam kau Hyukjae! Jangan membuat kepalaku semakin pusing!" bentak Sungmin.

"Sepertinya anak itu senang sekali menggodamu Sungmin-ah." Ujar Kangin.

"Sudahlah hyung, sebaiknya kita juga kekelas. Jangan sampai anak – anak itu membuat masalah." Ujar Sungmin lalu meninggalkan tempat OSIS itu berkumpul.

Yang lain pun menyusul, mereka juga memasuki kelas – kelas yang di mentori oleh mereka. Total kelas ada 5, dan masing – masing kelas di mentori oleh 2 mentor. Kelas X-1 yg merupakan calon kelas unggulan di mentori Sungmin selaku ketua OSIS dan Kangin dari sekbid 2.

Kelas X-2 di mentori Yesung yang merupakan wakil ketua OSIS bersama dengan Siwon dari sekbid 5, kelas X-3 di mentori oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk, kelas X-4 di mentori oleh Heechul dan Hangeng, dan di kelas terakhir X-5 di mentori Leeteuk dan Shindong.

"Hei semuanya diam! Sekarang keluarkan makanan yang kemarin di suruh bawa." Sungmin langsung memberikan instruksi begitu memasuki kelas.

"Ayo cepet! Cepet!" Teriak Kangin.

"Sekarang minuman berdarah tanpa soda apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ale-ale!" Jawab seluruh siswa serentak sambil mengacungkan minuman jus rasa strawberry.

"Ada yang salah? Kumpulin sini itu yang salah." Tanya Kangin lalu memerintahkan mereka yang membawa minuman yang salah untuk mengumpulkan minumannya.

"Selanjutnya, permen kaki berdarah?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Permin kaki!"

"Ya betul!"

"Terus buah malam minggu?"

"Apel!"

"Sungmin sunbae! Ini apelnya buat sunbae.."

Dengan santainya Kyuhyun turun dari bangku dan membawakan sebuah apel fuji untuk Sungmin.

"Cieehhh sogokan nihh biar bisa di apelin tar malam minggu!" Celetuk Henry.

"Diam! Udah terusin lagi."

"Ihh sunbae gak bilang makasih gituh udah di kasih apel." Ujar Kyuhyun sok ngambek :P

"Ne gamsahamnida, udah sekarang terusin. Singkong penguin kesukaan jerry." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"Chuba rasa keju!"

"Ayo yang salah cepet kumpulin sini di depan." Ucap Kangin.

"Selanjutnya, Paralon Italy?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Chocolatos!" jawab siswa serempak.

"Chokyulate!" Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun berulah.

"Hahahahaha.." para siswa pun tertawa mendengar jawaban asal Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Duduk!" Sungmin mulai jengah dengan kenakalan Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun melakukan kegiatan di kelas, menyanyikan yel – yel dan tak lupa bagi Kyuhyun untuk menggombali Sungmin. Dan Sungmin yang mengomeli Kyuhyun karna bosan terus di goda dan di gombali dengan gombalan buaya Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang pake topi, bawa buku sama alat tulis sama kursi goyangnya, persiapan buat nerima materi di aula." Kangin memberikan instruksinya dan langsung di patuhi oleh para siswa.

"Ehh tunggu, nanti baris dulu di depan kelas." Ujar Sungmin.

"Baiklah Sungmin chagi?" Ucap Kyuhyun dan dengan kurang ajarnya memangil Sungmin tanpa embel – embel sunbae dan dengan lancing memangil Sungmin chagi tanpa persetujuan dari orangnya.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Sopanlah pada sunbaemu!" tegur Kangin.

Kyuhyun pun diam dan mulai mengikuti barisan teman – temannya, Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun mencoba memberi support agar Kyuhyun tetap semangat merebut perhatian Sungmin meskipun di halangi oleh beruang madu #plakk!

TBC~

Hahaha gimana FF ini ancur bgt kan? Masih layak buat di lanjut gak nih FF? atau mau udahan aja? Review dari readers-deul semua yang menentukan nasib FF ini akan berlanjutkah atau malah menggantung?

Ohh ya Happy KyuMin Day 137^^


	2. Chapter 2

FF KyuMin/ MOS In Love / Special KyuMin Day / Yaoi / Part 2

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
OC : All member SuJu, Kyu-line  
Genre : humor gaje XD  
Ratting : K+  
Disclaimer : FF ini murni idenya hasil mikir author menurut pengalaman pribadi author.  
Warning : Gaje,abal,typo, tidak sesuai EYD, OCC.

Summary : Kyuhyun adalah siswa baru di SMA Sapphire Blue yg harus menjalani MOS yg di pimpin oleh sunbae yg manis Lee Sungmin.

^^Happy KyuMin Day^^

Author poV

Di dalam aula Kyu-line kembali berbuat ulah, setiap saat mereka membuat keributan. Dan tak lupa Sungmin yang tak luput dari gombalan Kyuhyun.  
Seperti saat ini, mereka telah menemukan yel – yel baru yang mereka colong dari SMA sebelah yg memang sedang melakukan MOS juga.

"SaBu Bersuara! Hei! Simeleketehe! Simeleketeh! Simeleketehe!" ujar Changmin memimpin teman – temannya menyanyikan yel – yel aneh hasil colongan dri SMA tetangga.

"Bwahahahaha.." para siswa dan OSIS ikutan tertawa melihat tingkah Changmin.

Semua merasa terhibur dengan kelakuan Kyu-line yang abnormal, meski berisik tapi mereka sangat senang. Yah lumayan lah, hiburan gratis di sekolah.

"Ih kamu dsar cengos! Udah cepet duduk! Sebentar lagi ada sonsaengnim masuk." Tegur Sungmin sambil menunjuk Changmin.

BRAK!

"Sungmin sunbae! Kyuhyunnya cemburu nihh!" Seru Ryeowook.

Yap suara gebrakan tadi berasal dari Kyuhyun yang membanting topi pak tarno (?) nya ke lantai dan berpura – pura ngambek.

"Hei udah, ada sonsaengnim mau masuk." Ujar Siwon.

"Ayo semua siap ya, nanti kalo sonsaengnim masuk nyanyiin yel – yelnya." Tambah Leeteuk.

"Tepuk cumungut (red baca : semangat.) Prok! Prok! Uuu! Uuu! Prok! Prok! Uuu! Uuu! Prok! Prok! Wuaaaa!" Minho menyela perkataan Leeteuk.

"Hahahaha…" Seluruh siswa kembali tertawa.

"Tepuk cungmin cunbae! Prok! Prok! Uuu! Uuu! Prok! Prok! Uuu! Uuu! Prok! Prok! Muaach!" Kyuhyun nyeletuk sendiri membuat Sungmin dan Kangin melayangkan death glare padanya.

"Ayo semua siap ya yel – yelnya!" Teriak Shindong. Tak lama kemudian seroang namja yg merupakan guru di SMA itu masuk ke dalam aula. Seluruh siswa dan OSIS pun menyanyikan yel – yel untuk menyambut kedatangan guru tersebut.

_**Selamat datang sonsaengnim, selamat datang sonsaengnim  
Selamat datang kami ucapkan 2x  
terimalah salam dari kami  
Yang ingin maju bersama – sama 2x**_

Semua bertepuk tangan setelah selesai menyanyikan yel – yel penyambutan guru yang datang. Guru itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan mulai menerangkan tentang sejarah berdirinya sekolah Sapphire Blue itu.  
Sebagian siswa menyimak dan sisanya bemain – main, contohnya Kyu-line yang malah asyik ngobrol dan tak menghiraukan guru di depan mereka.

"Gimana masih semangat?" Tanya Guru itu setelah kurang lebih 20 menit menerangkan di depan.

"LAPARRRRR!" Teriak seluruh siswa dan yang pasti Kyu-line yang berteriak paling kencang.

"Mau istirahat?" Tanya Guru itu lagi.

"MAUUU!" Jawab seluruh siswa serempak.

"Kalau gituh coba angkat tangan kanananya semua." Ujar guru itu memberi instruksi yg langsung di ikuti seluruh siswa.

"Dadahhhh!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan kananya.

"Hahahaha.." tawa kembali memenuhi ruangan aula itu.

"Ya udah dadahhh semuaaa!" Guru itu pun ikut melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan ruangan aula.

"Tolong keluarnya dengan tertib! Jangan dorong – dorong!" Siwon memberikan arahan pada siswa baru untuk keluar aula dengan tertib.

Waktu Istirahat..

Kyu-line tengah berkumpul di kelas, mereka tengah menyantap makanan yang mereka bawa dari rumah masing – masing.

"Eh Kyu, kamu serius sama Sungmin sunbae?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ne aku serius." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Woaahh kami kira hyung hanya main – main." Ujar Minho.

"Tidak, kali ini benar – benar serius. Lihat saja, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sungmin sunbae di hadapan seluruh siswa SMA ini." Ucap Kyuhyun, masih sambil memakan makananya.

"Yahh sayang sekali, padahal aku juga menyukai Sungmin sunbae." Ucap Zhoumi tiba – tiba.

"Mwoya? Tidak bisa! Dia milikku!" Kyuhyun langsung menyembur Zhoumi dengan makanan yang ada di mulutnya. *iuhhhh :P*

"Hahahaha..gege, wajahmu kecipratan nasi." Tawa Henry dan yang lain setelah melihat keadaan wajah tampan Zhoumi kini di penuhi nasi semburan dari Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyu, bukannya Kangin sunbae juga menyukai Sungmin sunbae?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan beruang madu itu, yang penting Sungmin sunbae yang imut bin unyu itu menjadi milikku!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan semangat berkobar.

Teng Teng Teng..

Bel berbunyi tanda istirahat telah berakhir, semua siswa membereskan bekal mereka dan kembali berkumpul di aula untuk menerima sosialisasi ekskul.

"SaBu bersuara! Hei! Simeleketehe! Simeleketehe! Simeleketehe! Simeleketehe!"

Dan seperti dugaan bahwa Kyu-line membuat ulah kembali dengan mennyanyikan yel – yel aneh dan tepuk Sungmin sunbae yang kini sudah menyebar juga ke kelas lain dan terciptalah tepuk aneh lain seperti tepuk Eunhyuk Sunbae yadong, Tepuk Heechul Sunbae cantik dan tepuk nyamuk di pipi Yesung *abaikann yg satu ini*.

"Shhhttt diam semua!" bentak Yesung. Seluruh siswa pun terdiam, yah Yesung terkenal sebagai seorang mentor yang sangat dingin dan bisa jadi galak sewaktu – waktu.

Saat itu ada sekitar 5 ekskul yag di soslialisasikan, di antaranya English club, Kelompok Ilmiah, club Astronomi, Futsal dan satu lagi adalah Basket. Masih ada sekitar 7 ekskul lagi yang belum di sosialisasikan, namun karna keterbatasan waktu sosialisasi di lanjutkan besok.

"Sekarang balik kekelasnya masing – masing nee.." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Sekarag pulang sunbae?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"Ne.." jawab Yesung singkat, Ryeowook pun berlalu meninggalkan aula bersama Kyu-line.

Di dalam kelas Sungmin dan Kangin sudah menunggu, dan di papan tulis sudah tertulis apa – apa saja yang harus mereka bawa esok hari.

"Tulis ini di yang di depan, besok bawa jangan sampai lupa atau ketinggalan." Ujar Sungmin.

"Ahh sunbae, aku gak mau nulis itu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Udah cepetan tulis! Jangan banyak omong!" Tegur Kangin galak.

"Ishh gak mau! Aku maunya nulis nama Sungmin sunbae aja di hatiku." Kyuhyun malah ngeyel (?) dan kembali melancarkan aksi gombalannya pada Sungmin.

"Cieeeehhhhh!" seisi kelas menyoraki Kyuhyun.

"Udah cepetan tulis! Nulisnya pake tangan jangan pake mulut!" Teriak Sungmin galak.

"Ya iya lah pake tangan, kalau pake mulut kan susah hahahaha.." Minho kembali berceletuk (?).

"Hahahaha.."

"Udah cepetan tulis! Kalian mau cepet pulang gak?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku gak mau pulang kerumah, aku mau pulang ke hati Sungmin sunbae aja." Kyuhyun kembali menebar gombalannya.

"Cieehhhh ciehhhh.."

"Cho Kyuhyun! Cepet tulis!"

_**Perlengkapan: Baju olahraga, tas karung, topi pak tarno,kursi goyang.  
Makanan: Nasi Black-gold, minuman temannya Harry Potter, teh pelawak, wafer 3D si orange, chiki rumput laut berjaring, Eunhyuk sunbae fruit.**_

Teka – teki makanan hari ini terlihat lebih sulit dari yang kemarin, apalagi dengan soal nomor terakhir. Eunhyuk sunbae fruit? Semua bingung apa maksudnya itu? Dan sepertinya mereka harus bekerja keras untuk mengetahui maksud dari teka – teki tersebut.

**MOS Day 3**

Seperti hari kemarin, pukul 5 pagi seluruh siswa Sapphire Blue berkumpul dan berbaris di jalan. Para OSIS memeriksa kelengkapan perlengkapan yg para Siswa baru itu bawa. Baru setelah itu mereka bisa berjalan menuju sekolah mereka.

"PAGI SEMUA!" Sapa Leeteuk.

"PAGI!" Balas para siswa.

"Masih semangat ya! Ini masih pagi, ayo keluarin yel – yelnya! Pagi MOSISBAR!" Leeteuk mengajak seluruh siswa menyanyikan yel – yel penyemangat pagi mereka.

"Pake gerakan! Semuanya harus nyanyi! Ayo itu yang di belakang mana suaranya?" Teriak Sungmin.

Para siswa bari itu semakin keras menyanyikan yel – yel mereka, di pimpin oleh para OSIS yang terus meneriaki mereka.

"STOP! Sekarang ganti, nyanyiin lagu Cicak – cicak di dinding huruf vocalnya dig anti jadi 'E'! Cepetan!" Suruh Donghae.

Kyu-line yang mendengar perintah dari Donghae segera menyanyi dengan semangat bersama dengan siswa lain. Sampai mereka menemukan kata yang sedikit eheemm yadong, mereka tertawa dan terus mengulang kata tersebut.

"Hahahaha deteng seeker nye- Ahhahahha.." Kyuhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan nyanyiannya dan malah tertawa. Berbeda dengan Changmin dan Minho yang malah dengan keras menyanyikan bagian itu.

"Jangan ketawa! Ayo cepet nyanyi yang keras!" Teriak Yesung.

Mereka terus bernyanyi sampai akhirnya sampai di sekolah, seperti kemarin juga sebelum masuk kelas mereka di bariskan dulu di depan sekolah dan menyanyikan yel – yel sekolah mereka.

"Leeteuk hyung! Ini ada yang terlambat!" Ujar Hangeng.

"Coba – coba kita liat ini yang terlambat." Leeteuk menghampiri gerbang sekolah yang sudah hampir di tutup.

"Di suruh datang ke sini jam berapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"JAM 5~!" Jawab para siswa terlambat itu, di dalam rombongan siswa itu terdapat Henry dan Zhoumi yang ternyata terlambat datang.

"Sekarang udah jam berapa? Liat ini udah jam setengah 6! Udah kalian pulang lagi aja!." Ujar Heechul galak.

"Stop! Kalau kalian mau masuk ada yel – yelnya, coba EunHae tolong peragakan." Siwon menyuruh EunHae untuk mempraktekan yel – yel minta bukakan pintu gerbang.

_**Sunbae buka sunbae! Kami mau masuk!  
Sunbae buka sunbae! Kami mau masuk!**_

"Nyanyiin yang keras baru boleh masuk." Ucap Donghae.

Para siswa terlambat itu pun menyanyikan yel – yel yang sudah di praktekan EunHae, sementara siswa yang tidak terlambat hanya menonton sambil mentertawakan teman – teman mereka yang sial karna datang terlambat dan menerima hukuman.

"Kurang keras mana suaranya? Kalian gak mau masuk ya?" Teriak Sungmin.

"Sunbae buka sunbae! Kami mau masuk!" Para siswa itu semakin keras bernyanyi, mereka sudah mirip seperti para demonstran.

"Gimana? Masukin gak ini teman – temannya?" Tanya Leeteuk pada siswa yg tidak terlambat.

"JANGAN!" Dan dengan jahatnya para siswa yg tdak terlambat itu menjawab jangan -_-.

"JANGAN! Biar aku aja yang di masukin ke hati Sungmin sunbae!." Kyuhyun sudah memulai ritual gombalya untuk Sungmin.

"Hahahah.."

"Ya udah bukain aja." Akhirnya Sungmin mengizinkan siswa yg terlambat itu masuk dan bergabung bersama teman – temannya.

kelas X-1

Sungmin dan Kangin selaku mentor tengah mengabsen para siswa asuh mereka, satu persatu nama di panggil berdasarkan abjad.  
Setelah selesai mengabsen, Sungmin dan Kangin menyuruh para siswa untuk mengganti baju seragam mereka menjadi baju olahraga.

"Ayo semua ganti bajunya sama baju olahraga!" Perintah Sungmin.

"Di tunggu di lapang 10 menit udah harus beres!" tambah Kangin.

KangMin pun pergi meninggalkan kelas, memberi waktu untuk siswa – siswa mengganti pakaian PSAS mereka menjadi baju olah raga.  
10 menit kemudian terdengar suara panggilan dari speaker menyuruh para siswa baru untuk berkumpul di lapang.

"Ayo semua baris!" Teraik Sungmin pada anak kelas X-1 yg masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Woow Sungmin sunbae pake baju olahraga jadi sekesehhh sekaleehhh yaa.." Ujar Changmin setelah melihat Sungmin mengenakan baju olahraga berupa atasan kaos putih tipis dengan corak biru, dan celana olahraga pendek selutut hingga mengekspose betis mulus Sungmin.

PLETAK!

"Cepet baris!" Changmin mendapat jitakan manis dari Sungmin.

PLOK!

"Jangan lirik – lirk Sungmin my bunny!" Dan gaplokan sadis dari Kyuhyun.

PLETAK!

"Cho Kyuhyun! Yang sopan sama senior! Cepet baris!" Kyuhyun juga mendapat jitakan keras dari Kangin.

Yang lain hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah 2 sahabat ini, sementara Kyuhyun dan Changmin masih mengusap – ngusap kepala mereka yg terkena jitakan dan gaplokan.  
Senam pagi pun di mulai, di pimpin oleh Eunhyuk sebagai instruktur senam dadakan.

"Eeeeee! Aaaaa! Eeeee! Aaaaa!"

Bisa di tebak suara aneh di atas berasal dari mana, tentu saja dari Kyu-line yg dengan semangat menirukan gerakan senam Eunhyuk.  
Setelah beberapa menit Eunhyuk di gantikan oleh Donghae, seperti sebelumnya Kyu-line masih ribut. Kini di perparah oleh gerakan Donghae yg lebih mirip goyang dangdut dari pada senam.

"Eeeeee! Aaaa! Eeeeee! Aaaaa! Hahahah.."

Semua tertawa saat tiba – tiba Yesung di tarik EunHae untuk memimpin senam, dan Yesung malah melakukan octopus dance yg otomatis membuat seluruh siswa dan OSIS tertawa.

"Ciiieeeehhhh!"

Suara sorakan kembali terdengar, kali ini Kyu-line yang maju tapi hanya Minho,Changmin dan tentu pimpinan mereka Kyuhyun. Masing – masing dari mereka menarik mentor, tak perlu di beritahu pun pasti kalian tahu siapa yg Kyuhyun tarik. Sementara Changmin menarik Heechul dan Minho menarik Shindong.

"HAP! HAP! HAP!" Ujar Shindong menirukan iklan axis.

Entah apa yg membuat senam pagi ini menjadi ajang lenong macam ini, sekarang kita lihat hampir seluruh siswa dan OSIS duduk sambil mengangkat kedua tangan mereka. Di depan Shindong berdiri memimpin para siswa dan OSIS sarap ini.

"Hahahahahaha.." Semua tertawa bersama setelah Shindong selesai memimpin yel – yel 'HAP' itu.

Selesai dengan kegiatan senam pagi, para siswa mengganti lagi baju olahraga mereka dengan PSAS. Kini waktunya mengechek makanan yg telah di tugaskan pada mereka kemarin.

"Semuanya keluarin makanan yg kemarin di suruh bawa, simpen di atas meja." Titah Sungmin.

"Ok, yang pertama. Nasi black-gold?" Tanya Kangin.

"NASI GORENG!"

"Terus minuman temennya Harry Potter?" Ganti Sungmin yang bertanya.

"Aqua Ron 88!"

"Pinter! Kalau teh pelawak apa hayoo?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Teh Echo (red baca:Eko)!."

"Nah itu ada yang bawa teh sisri? Kumpulin di depan." Ujar Kangin.

"Lanjut, Waffer 3D si orange?" Tanya Sungmin.

"OREO rasa jarook!" Celetuk Henry sambil menirukan gaya afika, sang pemeran utama iklan oreo rasa jeruk ini.

"Yahh salah semua!" Ucap Kangin.

"Loh kok salah?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Gini ya, Oreo itu biscuit. Kan di suruhnya wafer." Jawab Sungmin.

"Ayo kumpulin semuanya ke depan." Suruh Kangin.

" Eh Sungmin sunbae! Tau gak artinya 3D apaan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tau! 3 dimensi!." Jawab Sungmin jutek.

"Salah sunbae, yang bener itu.. Di kecup, Di jilat, Di masukin dehh hahaha.." Tawa nista Kyuhyun.

PLETAK!

"Ya! Kalau ngomong jangan sembarangan! Dasar yadong!" Kyuhyun di jitak Sungmin.

"Ihh sunbae apaan sih main jitak? Siapa yang yadong coba? Sunbae aja yang pikirannya yadong, yg aku maksud itu kan cara makannya oreo kayak gituh." Kyuhyun mencoba mengelak.

"Ehh bukannya yang bener itu, Di putar, Di jilat terus Di celupin ya?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"hahaha terserah lah mau di gimanain juga, yang penting enak!." Celetuk Minho.

"Udah ahh lanjut, chiki rumput laut berjaring?" Tanya Kangin.

"TARO RASA RUMPUT LAUT!"

"Bener, yg selain rasa rumput laut salah ya.." Ujar Sungmin.

"Terakhir, Eunhyuk sunbae fruit apa?" Tanya Kangin.

"PISANG!"

"Waah kalian semua hebat, kok tahu Eunhyuk sunbae fruit itu pisang?" Tnya Sungmin.

"Habisnya Eunhyuk sunbae mirip monkey sih hehehe.." Jawab Minho polos.

"Ya gak boleh gituh sama senior! Walaupun emang bener juga sih, ya udah sekarang persiapan ke aula ya." Ujar Sungmin.

Di aula kembali di adakan pemberian materi, di susul sosialisasi ekskul. Kali ini ke-7 ekskul sudah mensosialisasikan ekskul mereka. Di antaranya marching band, panahan, martial art, vocal grup, badminton, volley, Ikatan keagamaan.

"Semua balik lagi ke kelasnya masing – masing!" Teriak Shindong.

"HAP! HAP! HAP!" Tapi Kyu-line malah menyanyikan yel – yel yg di nyanyikan khusus untuk Shindong.

"Hei udah cepet masuk kelas." Tegur Hangeng.

**Perlengkapan : Bikin surat cinta buat sunbae – sunbaenya, pake foto. Topi pak tarno, kursi goyang,tas karung.  
Makanan: Ayam berjaket tidur di atas kasur, 1 ada 2 banyak 3 banyak 4 kadang, teh berbentuk bukan bulat, biscuit raja dangdut, permen ASS.**

Saat siswa – siswa memasuki kelas, di papan tulis sudah terpampang apa – apa saja yg harus mereka bawa untuk besok. Wajah Kyuhyun berseri saat di suruh membuat surat cinta untuk sunbaenya, 'ini kesempatan bagus!' pikir Kyuhyun.

TBC~~

Jeongmal gomawo buat yg udah review^^


	3. Chapter 3

FF KyuMin/ MOS In Love / Special KyuMin Day / Yaoi / Part 3

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
OC : All member SuJu, Kyu-line  
Genre : humor gaje XD  
Ratting : K+  
Disclaimer : FF ini murni idenya hasil mikir author menurut pengalaman pribadi author.  
Warning : Gaje,abal,typo, tidak sesuai EYD, OCC.

Summary : Kyuhyun adalah siswa baru di SMA Sapphire Blue yg harus menjalani MOS yg di pimpin oleh sunbae yg manis Lee Sungmin.

^^Happy KyuMin Day^^

Author poVSepulang MOS kemarin, Kyuhyun langsung pulang kerumah dan mengurung diri di kamar demi membuat surat cinta special untuk Sungmin. Soal teka – teki makanan ia serahkan pada Changmin dan Minho.

"Nah selesai! Semoga Sungmin sunbae suka!" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil melipat kertas berwarna pink.

"Ahh aku lupa belum nyetak foto buat surat ini!" Pekik Kyuhyun dan segera membuka kembali lipatan kertas tadi.

Kyuhyun langsung meraih ponselnya dan melihat – lihat gallery foto album yang ada di ponselnya. Asal kalian tahu, ada sekitar 120 foto dirinya dgn berbagai gaya di dalam album itu, ternyata uri Kyunnie narsis juga -_-.

"Cetak yg ini aja lahh.."

Setelah Kyuhyun memilah – milih foto mana yg kiranya akan ia cetak dan tempelkan di dalam surat cintanya, Kyuhyun segera melesat pergi ke tukang cetak foto.

**MOS Day 4**

Setelah melakukan kegiatan pagi seperti hari – hari sebelumnya, Kyu-line pun memasuki kelas. Changmin dan Minho sudah siap dengan surat cinta mereka masing – masing, begitupun Zhoumi,Henry dan Ryeowook.

"Mana surat cintanya, ayo sini kumpulin." Sungmin dan Kangin masuk kelas dengan mebawa kantong keresek di tangan mereka. Para siswa memasukan surat yg mereka buat ke dalam kantong tersebut.

"Hahh moga surat cintaku gak di bacain." Ujar Ryeowook setelah surat cintanya ia kumpulkan.

"Memang kamu ngasih buat siapa?" Tanya Henry.

"Yesung sunbae.." Jawab Ryeowook malu – malu.

"Ciehh Yesung sunbae nihh.." Henry menggoda Ryeowook yg kini telah bersemu.

"Sekarang kalian buat yel – yel kelas, nanti siang bakal ada lomba yel – yel antar kelas." Ujar Sungmin memberikan pengumuman.

"Aku punya ide!" Celetuk Changmin.

"Coba lagu apa yg mau di jadiin yel – yelnya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Lagu sik-asyik ayu ting tong aja!" Jawab Changmin ngaco.

"Wuuuuhhh!" Seisi kelas menyoraki Changmin.

"Ngaco! Cari lagu lain." Ujar Kangin.

"Iya, lagian itu lagu pasaran." Tambah Sungmin.

Para siswa pun berkumpul dan mendiskusikan lagu apa yg kira – kira cocok di jadikan yel – yel kelas mereka. Tentu saja Kyu-line yang menjadi boss disini, jadi setiap ide harus mendapat persetujuan dari Kyu-line.

"Selesai!" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Coba nyanyiin di depan." Suruh Sungmin.

"Tapi sunbae temenin ya?" Pinta Kyuhyun manja :P

"Ihh ogah!" tolak Sungmin.

"Ya udah sini sama aku aja." Changmin maju ke depan menemani Kyuhyun."Hahahahaha.."

Semua tertawa setelah mendengar yel – yel yg dinyanyikan oleh Kyuhyun dan Changmin, tak terkecuali mentor mereka. Sungmin dan Kangin ikut mentertawakan aksi konyol Kyuhyun dan Changmin dalam memperagakan yel – yel mereka.

"Ya udah ini aja, bagus ahahaha.." Sungmin tak sanggup menahan tawanya saat mengingat Kyuhyun tadi bergaya konyol.

"Sungmin sunbae ketawanya manis ya…" Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengatakan hal itu, rupanya ia terpesona melihat Sungmin yg tertawa.

"Udah – udah duduk lagi sana." Suruh Kangin.

"Oh iya tolong catet ini ya, pemilihan OSIS Award." Sungmin yg sudah berhenti dari tawanya menunjuk tulisan di papan tulis yg merupakan kategori untuk OSIS Award.

"Jangan lupa kasih nama sama kelas, nanti di kumpulin." Tambah Kangin.

Kategori yang di tulis di papan tulis terdiri dari**, Sunbae terjutek, tergalak,terbawel, terganteng, tercantik (?), termanis,terkamseupay,terkepo,terbaik,diam – diam menghanyutkan,gak ada lo gak rame,tergaje,tergokil, gue suka gaya loe dan terakhir terwibawa.**

"Ehh tergalak siapa tergalak?" Tanya Changmin.

"Kangin sunbae!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ok, klau terkamseupay siapa?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Kangin sunbae!" Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Eh hyung, tercerewet siapa?" Tanya Minho.

"Kangin sunbae!." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Terjutek siapa?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Kangin sunbae!" jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Perasaan dari tadi Kyu hyung jawab Kangin sunbae mulu?" Tanya Henry.

"Enggak kok, ini ada Sungmin sunbaenya." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi, sedari tadi Kyuhyun memang focus mengisi ketegori OSIS Award itu.

"Udah jangan Tanya si Kyu, dia mah dendam sama Kangin sunbae. Makanya yg jelek dia pilih Kangin sunbae semua." Ujar Zhoumi.

Beberapa menit kemudian kertas yg berisikan jawaban kategori OSIS award di kumpulkan, Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius menatap Kangin yg saat itu mengambil kertas miliknya.

"Ayo semua, siap – siap buat lomba yel – yel antar kelas." Ujar Sungmin.

"Wah lupa, hari ini belum godain Sungmin sunbae." Batin Kyuhyun.

"Eh Kyu, mau ngapain?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun beranjak mendekati Sungmin.

"Hehehe biasa.." Cengir Kyuhyun.

"Eh kamu cepetan baris cengos!" Sungmin yg menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di dekatnya langsung menyuruh Kyuhyun baris.

"Hyung ihh aku kan punya nama, nama aku itu Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan cengos, panggilnya yang bener dong." Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Ya udah Cho Kyuhyun, cepet sana baris." Sungmin akhirnya menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun dengan benar.

"Bentar dulu hyung, ada 1 hal yang aku lupa." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Sungmin mulai kesal.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin, Sungmin kaget dan hendak mendorong bahu Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur berada dekat dengan wajahnya..

"Saranghae~"

DEG

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat Kyuhyun membisikan kata 'saranghae' itu. Wajahnya sontak memerah, dan hatinya berdebar. Kali ini Sungmin merasa jika Kyuhyun benar – benar serius, di lihat dari mata Kyuhyun yg sama sekali tak menampakan kalau ia tengah menjahili Sungmin.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Cepet baris!" Bentak Kangin.

"Annyeong sunbae!" Kyuhyun pun segera berlari menuju barisan.

"Sungmin-ah, gwencanhayo? Apa yg bocah cengos itu katakan?" Tanya Kangin menghampiri Sungmin yg masih terdiam.

"A-nio, gwencanhayo. Sebaiknya kita susul mereka ke lapang hyung." Jawab Sungmin lalu segera berlalu dari hadapan Kangin.

Di siang hari yg cukup terik ini, para siswa di bariskan sesuai urutan kelas untuk mengikuti lomba yel – yel antar kelas. Di mulai dari kelas yg paling pertama yaitu kelas X-1.

"Ayo kelas X-1 siap ya? Mentornya juga harus ikutan!" Ujar Heechul.

"Salah seorang maju kedepan buat pimpin temen – temennya bareng sama mentor." Ujar Hangeng.

"Kyuhyun aja nihh!" Changmin mendorong Kyuhyun untuk maju kdepan.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun yg maju untuk memimpin teman – temannya bersama Sungmin, entahlah mereka jadi terlihat canggung setelah Kyuhyun membisikan kalmiat sacral pada Sungmin.

"SIAP SEMUA! 1..2..3!"

_**Kami X-1 yang pada kece dan ganteng  
juga baik hati dan pastinya tidak sombong  
Dag dig dug hatiku  
Dag dig dug hatiku  
Dag dig dug jantungkuuu~**_

Kami,kami,kami,kami MOSISBAR SaBu  
Dan mentor - mentor yang pada ganteng  
kami yakin kami pasti yang menang  
Di yel – yel SMA Sapphire Blue ini

X-1 hahahaha..  
Kyu-line istimewa..

Prok! Prok! Prok!

"ThanKYU! I Loph U!" Teriak Kyuhyun gaje.

"Oke, terima kasih untuk kelas X-1 dan yel – yelnya. Selanjutnya, kelas X-2!" Leeteuk dan OSiS lain ikut bertepuk tangan.

Perlombaan ini berlangsung meriah dan mengundang banyak tawa saat mendengar yel – yel yg di buat oleh masing – masing kelas yg kebanyakan di ambil dari lagu – lagu aneh dari Indonesia, seperti kelas Kyuhyun tadi, ada juga yg membawakan lagu Sik asyik, iwa peyek dan lagu aneh lainnya.

"Pssstt kita bkin kelas X-6, ikut lomba yel - yel." Ujar Minho.

"Ohh ya ayo!" Ide itu di setujui oleh Changmin.

"Ok terima kasih untuk kelas X-5, sekarang waktunya penjurian." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Tunggu sunbae, masih ada 1 kelas lagi! Kelas special X-6!" ujar Minho.

"Haah emang ada ya?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ada sunbae! Kelas paling kece, paling keren paling segalanya dehh." Jawab Minho.

"Ya udah sana." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Heii ayo hei! Kelas X-6!" Teriak Minho memangil kawan – kawannya.

Murid – murid cengos dari mulai kelas X-1 sampai X-5 pun bergabung bersama Kyu-line membentuk kelas baru bernama kelas X-6 . mereka duduk di tengah lapang berisiap menyanyikan yel – yel mereka.

"Ayo tarik mentornya!" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin dan Minho lalu menarik Shindong dan Sungmin ke depan.

"Tepuk Sungmin sunbae! Prok! Prok!Sungmin!Sungmin! Prok! Prok! Manis! Manis! Muachhh!" Kyuhyun yg memimpin tepuk Sungmin sunbae, di ikuti anak lain yg tergabung dalam kelas luar biasa itu.

"Hahahahahahah.." sementara murid lain yg tidak tergabung dalam kelas luar biasa itu hanya tertawa bersama para OSIS yg menyaksikan tingkah konyol para anak kelas yg menamai diri mereka kelas X-6.

"Horeeee Prok! Prok!" Shindong kini maju, berisiap memimpin yel – yel 'HAP'

"HAP! HAP! HAP!HAP!" Yang lain mengangkat tangan mereka dan menyanyikan yel – yel HAP tersebut.

"HAhahahaha.." gelak tawa kembali terdengar dari seluruh siswa dan OSIS yg menonton.

"SaBu Bersuara! Hei! Simeleketeh! Siemeleketehe! Simeleketehe!" Changmin kemudian berdiri  
dan memimpin yel – yel SaBu bersuara.

"Udah – udah bubar.." Siwon akhirnya turun tangan untuk membubarkan kelas luar biasa aneh itu.

Beberapa menit menunggu hasil pengumuman pemenang, akhirnya OSIS menghhentikan rapat mereka dan sudah terpilih 3 kelas sebagai juara lomba yel – yel.

"Kalau kelas kita menang apa aku bakal dapet hadiah ciuman dari Sungmin sunbae?" Kyuhyun ternyata tengah mengkhayal di cium Sungmin, sampai – sampai bibirnya ikut monyong mirip ikan mas Donghae (?) ehh salah deh, ikan mas Koi yg benar haha XD

PLOK!

"Ngapain tuh bibir pake di monyong – monyongin segala? Kayak yang sexy aja tuh bibir ahahah.." Changmin dengan jahatnya menggaplok bibir Kyuhyun menggunakan topi pak tarno miliknya.

"Sialan lo min! bibir gue emang sexy kali! Lu nya aja dasar sirik!" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap – usap bibirnya yg di gaplok Changmin.

"Ayo semua kumpul lagi! Kami udah nentuin siapa – siapa aja pemenang lomba yel – yelnya!" Seru Eunhyuk pada siswa – siswa.

Para siswa pun kembali berkumpul, duduk mengelilingi lapangan basket yg menjadi tempat berlangsunnya lomba yel – yel.

"Langsung aja, buat juara ketiga lomba yel - yel di menangkan oleh kelas X-3! Di mohon untuk salah satu siswa agar maju kedepan sebagai perwakilan." Leeteuk yg membacakan pemenang lomba, dan untuk juara 3 kelas X-3 lah yg memenangkannya.

"Selanjutnya, juara kedua lomba yel – yel di menangkan oleh…..kelas X-5! Ayo perwakilan 1 orang maju kedepan."

"Dan untuk juara pertama lomba yel – ye di menangkan oleh kelas…. X-1!"

"Horeeeee!"

Anak – anak kelas X-1 berteriak senang saat kelas mereka di umumkan sebagai juara lomba yel – yel antar kelas SMA Sapphire Blue, Kyuhyun maju sebagai perwakilan teman – temannya menerima hadiah.

"Cukhahae ya." Leeteuk menyerahkan hadiah berupa parcel makanan pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagi – bagi yah hadiahnya sama temen – temennya." Pesan Siwon.

PROK! PROK!PROK!

Semua bertepuk tangan atas keberhasilan kelas X-1 menjadi juara pertama lomba yel – yel antar kelas. Sungmin selaku mentor dari kelas X-1 juga turut merasa senang atas kemenangan kelas yang di mentorinya. Tanpa di sadari Kyuhyun, Sungmin tengah tersenyum menatapnya dan teman – temannya.

Kelas-X1

Setelah kegiatan lomba yel – yel antar kelas selesai, para siswa di suruh kembali memasuki kelas masing – masing. Hadiah juara lomba yel – yel sudah Kyuhyun bagikan ke teman – teman sekelasnya, dan ia menyisakan beberapa untuk dirinya dan untuk mentornya.

"Sungmin sunbae, ini untuk sunbae. Hadiah lomba yel – yel tadi." Kyuhyun memberikan snack itu dengan malu – malu.

"G-gomawo." Sungmin yg menerimanya pun tak kalah gugup dan malu – malu.

"Ehemm..sunbae gk di bagi nih? Aku juga mentor disni." Kangin berdehem membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkejut.

"Mau juga? Ya udah nih.." Kyuhyun menyerahkan chiki pada Kangin dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Udah sekarang kamu duduk." Ujar Sungmin.

"Ayo semua keluarin makanan yg kemarin di suruh di bawa!." Teriak Kangin.

Para siswa pun mengeluarkan bekal makanan mereka, tak lupa Changmin dan Minho memberikan bekal milik Kyuhyun pada Kyuhyun, karna kemarin Kyuhyun memang menitipkan bekal makananya pada Minho dan Changmin.

"Siap ya, yang pertama.. ayam berjaket tidur di kasur?" Tanya Kangin.

"FRIED CHIKEN"

"Bagus, yg kedua, 1 ada, 2 banyak, 3 banyak, 4 kadang. Apaan hayoo?" Tanya Kangin lagi.

"KACANG GARUDA!"

"Eh MinMin! Kenapa punya aku kacang duo kelinci?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berbisik pad Changmin dan Minho.

"Adanya cuman tinggal itu, udahlah sama aja." Jawab Changmin.

"Terus selanjutnya, The berbentuk bukan bulat?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"TEH KOTAK!

"Pinterr, lanjut lagi Biskuit raja dangdut?" Tanya Kangin.

"BISKUIT ROMA!"

"SANTAI~~"

"Haahhahaha.."

Tentu kalian tau siapa yg mengatakan kata 'santai' di ataas? Tentu saja Kyu-line, saat semua menyebutkan biscuit roma, Kyu-line lah yang nyeletuk menyanyikan salah satu lirik lagu milik raja dangdut Indonesia tersebut.

"Hei udah jangan ribut!." Ujar Kangin.

"Begadang jangan begadang~ kalau tiada artinya~ begadanga boleh sajaa aaaa~ asal ada temenya~!" Changmin malah heboh menyanyikan lagu lain dari irama tersebut.

"Tarikk mang! Seeerrrr!" Minho malah ikut – ikutan dangdutan bersama Changmin.

"Sekian lama~ Aku menunguuuu~ menungguuu kedatanganmu ohh Sungminnn~ Kedatanganmuu kutunggu~ Tlah lamaaaa kedatanganmu ku tungguuu~" Dan semakin parah dengan bergabungnya Kyuhyun bersama Minho dan Changmin.

"STOP!" bentak Sungmin.

Kyu-line sontak menghentikan nyanyiaan mereka begitu mendengar Sungmin berteriak, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Minho pun duduk kembali di tempat semula. Ternyata Sungmin cukup menyeramkan juga saat sedang marah.

"Lu sih Kyu, pake nyanyi menunggu Sungmin sunbae segala." Changmin menyikut lengan Kyuhyun.

"Eh kalo lu gak nyanyi duluan juga gue gak mungkin ikutan!." Kyuhyun tak terima di salahkan oleh Changmin.

"Semuanya, boleh istirahat!." Ujar Sungmin dingin lalu meninggalkan kelas X-1.

Kangin mengikuti Sungmin keluar dari kelas, tapi sebelumnya sempat menatap ke arah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sinis. Kyuhyun pun tak kalah sinisnya menatap Kangin, Changmin dan yg lain juga sempat melihat adu tatapan mata antara Kyuhyun dan Kangin bergidik ngeri merasakan aura hitam menguar dari tubuh keduanya.

"Udahlah Kyu, beruang madu itu jangan kau pikirkan." Ujar Zhoumi menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau cari Sungmin sunbae dan minta maaf atas kelakuanmu tadi." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook benar hyung, minta maaflah pada Sungmin sunbae." Minho ikut bicara.

"Diam kalian semua! Liat aja nanti, aku yakin Sungmin sunbae akan jatuh cinta padaku saat membaca surat cintaku!" Bentak Kyuhyun, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Kyu-line yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun hanya geleng – geleng kepala, Changmin dan Minho sudah sangat terbiasa melihat sikap kekanakan dan egois Kyuhyun. Tapi belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya jika Kyuhyun melakukan hal ini hanya karna cinta. Sungmin benar – benar membawa pengaruh besar bagi Kyuhyun.

TBC~~

Part 3 update^^  
klo tar di next part ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun POVnya.  
biar pada tau gimana cerita menurut Sudut pandang mereka, jdi kyk'y FF ini masih rada lama menuju ke END, moga gak bosen ya sama FF aku^^


End file.
